This invention relates to pliers, and more particularly, to self-adjusting locking pliers that enable the clamping force generated by the device to be pre-set.
Self-adjusting or auto-adjusting pliers are known. Such pliers have jaws which are self-adjusting accordingly to the size of the work piece to be grasped between the jaws. Examples of such self-adjusting pliers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,376 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,431.
Also known are locking pliers which incorporate an over-center compound toggle locking mechanism or linkage whereby when the moveable jaw of the pliers is adjusted to seize a work piece firmly between the moveable and the fixed jaw and the handles are tightly compressed, the toggle mechanism locks the hand tool onto the work piece. Examples of this type of pliers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,385 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,070 (locking pliers sold under the trademark VISE-GRIP).
Self-adjusting locking pliers are also known. Such pliers include jaws that are self-adjusting according to the size of the work piece to be clamped between the jaws and that use an over-center compound toggle locking mechanism to firmly clamp the work piece. One example of such a pliers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,844. Another example of such a pliers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,719. Self-adjusting locking pliers are not all capable of generating the high clamping forces that are expected of locking pliers and some designs are susceptible to back drive forces that can inadvertently force open the pliers under high loads. Thus, an improved self-adjusting locking pliers is desired.